


crucifixión

by TheNerdyGirl



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crucifixion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sibling Incest, Witch Hunts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGirl/pseuds/TheNerdyGirl
Summary: Dios mío, Dios mío, ¿Por qué me has abandonado?
Relationships: Dios/Himemiya Anthy
Kudos: 1





	crucifixión

La bruja fue dejada en la plaza pública por más o menos tres días. Su muerte parecía ser lenta, terriblemente lenta, alargada de forma innecesaria sólo para hacerle sufrir más y más. Su cuerpo no se rendía aun cuando era más hierro que carne y no había más sangre o lágrimas que derramar.  
Y así, siguió viva sufriendo una agonía interminable. No podía morir, jamás podría morir. Ese era el significado de su eternidad.  
Pero lo que le llevó a la parte más profunda del infierno llamado desesperación no era lo que destruía su cuerpo mortal.  
La agonía dentro de su alma—incesante, dolorosa, siempre presente y eterna—, era insoportable. El odio con el que era mirada, la indiferencia y hasta deleite ante su sufrimiento…La traición. Ella era una diosa.  
Bruja, bruja, bruja.  
¿Por qué no venía a salvarla? ¿No se suponía que debía salvar a todas las princesas del mundo? Ella era su princesa. Él la había acunado en sus brazos, había besado sus lágrimas y le había jurado que vivirían el uno para el otro por siempre. Esa debía ser su eternidad.  
—Dios… — su voz había desaparecido hace mucho, y lo que salió de su garganta no podían ser reconocido como palabras humanas—, ¿Dónde estás…? Ah…sálvame…duele, duele, duele…Sálvame…   
Ah, dolía. Su mente dolía, su cuerpo dolía, su corazón dolía, su alma dolía. Era una princesa.   
Una corona de espinas se sujetaba a su cabeza perforando su carne ya abusada. Era un mesías, forzada a tomar todo el odio de la humanidad.   
—¿Dios…? Dios, Dios… ¿Dónde estás…? Tengo miedo, tengo tanto miedo…Quiero morir, sálvame…Duele, duele…  
Muchos, muchos años pasaron, tantos que ya ni siquiera podía recordar lo que era no estar sufriendo. El mundo se movía rápido. Los duelistas llegaban y se iban, pero todo era igual. El mundo pasaba por mil revoluciones. El mundo siempre estaba cambiando. El mundo siempre volvía a su posición inicial.  
Dios no volvería.  
Himemiya Anthy sería crucificada sola para siempre.   
Himemiya Anthy se pudriría en vida dentro de un ataúd.  
Himemiya Anthy sería odiada para siempre.  
Himemiya Anthy era una bruja.


End file.
